


Mentira blanca

by Nana_Walker



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo mira con profunda pena y decide cumplir su deseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentira blanca

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Frankenstein  
> Título: Mentira blanca  
> Claim: Victor Frankenstein, Capital Robert Waldton.  
> Extensión: 151 palabras.  
> Disclaimer: Frankenstein no es mío.  
> Advertencias: Ninguna.  
> Resumen: Lo mira con profunda pena y decide cumplir su deseo.

**Mentira blanca**

 

Victor Frankenstein en su delirio dice muchas cosas, algunas verdades, otras ficciones, mientras los tripulantes del barco miran con lástima su agonía. El capitán Waldton conversa con él en ese dialogo de duermevela. Entablan una amistad de papel, mientras la historia del monstruo que Frankenstein creó se apodera de cada rincón de la habitación.

 

— Mi creación ha matado todo lo que amo— susurra, entre sollozos.

 

Robert lo consuela como puede, diciéndole que él también vio a la criatura entre el hielo. Concuerda con la descripción que hace Victor, más muerto que vivo, sobre el papel. Le promete que matará al monstruo sin demora. El doctor Frankenstein respira aliviado cuando escucha la promesa y apenas concluye su relato, deja de respirar.

 

— ¿Por qué no te vas ya?— pregunta el capitán Waldton, mirando hacia la cabecera de la cama.

 

El monstruo con profunda pena desapareció, como si fuera un fantasma, en la noche.

 

Fin drabble: Mentira blanca.


End file.
